Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic
Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes plasma. Description Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Plasma Dragon. Consequently, Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control plasma from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated plasma can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Spells Kiskue's Spells Basic Spells •'Plasma Dragon's 'Roar: Kiskue shoots a blue beam like roar from his mouth that has high amounts of energy. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Plasma Dragon's Meha-Cannon': Kiskue shoots multiple small beams that scatter then all land on the same position. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Plasma Dragon's Omega Blaster': Kiskue generates plasma on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger plasma blast as a result. When such blast collides with the enemy it blows them them away. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Plasma Dragon's 'Flux: Kiskue dashes forward and becomes temporarily invisible to the eye as he passes through an enemy with a plasmatic flux following by behind that damages anything that the user passed through [Mobility Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Plasma Dragon's Force-field Scales': Kiskue puts both of his hand forward and generate a semi circle force-field protecting his front guard, the force-field has scaly aspect. [Defensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1''] •'Plasma Dragon's Holographic Fist': Kiskue engulfs his fist in plasma and punch the air creating a physical copy of it in the form of holographic plasma moving at very high speed also bypassing most shields moves. [''Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range & Long Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Plasma Dragon's Afterimage': Kiskue engulfs himself in plasma, creating a duplicate out of plasma which will move in a certain direction. If it is hit or attacked it will dematerialize. [Supportive Spell] | [Mid Range & Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Plasma Dragon's Hazard Zone ': Kiskue stomp the ground releasing a thin amount of plasma on the ground resembling a shock wave, then beams of plasma spreads around resembling a laser security system hurting anyone daring enough to hit them. [Defensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1] •'Plasma Dragon's Eyes ': Kiskue's eyes starts glowing cyan releasing plasma from them when the caster gives anger traits to his face. [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Plasma Dragon's Scales': Kiskue puts both hands ahead of him releasing a small and fast barrage of plasma scales that damages lightly a large amount of times any opponent caught in it. [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Plasma Dragon's Super Condensed Beam': Kiskue charges a ball of plasma and shoots it to form a medium sized beam shot. (Basically a motherfucking Kamehameha) [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range & Long Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Plasma Dragon Secret Art; 1mm Hyperphaser': Kiskue creates an extremely small sphere which has extremely high pressure between two hands. Once fully charged, he releases a beam of plasma which is 1mm wide. Opponents within a close/medium range of Kiskue are able to tell when he's charging this up as they're able to feel the intensity of the magic power gathering. The beam is so densely packed that it will 100% pierce through any enemy within 10x of Kiskue's MP. It deals 75% damage to those on his level and for every 100k MP above Kiskue and opponent takes 10% less damage. [Secret Art] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 20] •'Plasma Dragon's Omega Meha-cannon': Kiskue generates plasma on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger plasma blast as a result. This large plasma chunk then splits into many smaller sections of plasma and bombards at the target chosen by Kiskue. [Combo Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 7''] •'name': desc [''Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] Navigation